A Person To Love
by LadyArcher82
Summary: What happens when Myka and HG finally confront their feelings for each other. Starts off at the end of "Instinct" S4


A continuation of Instinct and Season 4 of Warehouse 13:

They drove through the South Dakota night towards the warmth of the Bed and Breakfast.

"Myks? You okay?"

Myka was jarred from her daydream at Pete's concerned inquiry.

"Fine Pete, why?"

"You've hardly said a word since we left Wisconsin, what's up?"

She started to answer but was prevented by the lump forming in her throat. She silently thanked the night for masking the tears welling in the corners of her eyes as she again replayed her goodbye with Helena hours before.

Helena.

Even thinking the name in her mind brought about feelings of both confusion and a searing jolt of something much deeper.

"Myks?"

"I'm fine Pete," she choked out. "I just…" Myka fell silent, she didn't know what else to say. What else was there to say? It's wasn't like she'd lost the friendship of the beautiful, brown-eyed scientist who'd come so quickly into her life. Not exactly the HG Wells she'd grown up admiring but a strong-willed, independent, beautiful woman who'd come to be a very good friend, a very good friend who made her feel something more than just friendship. She just couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was yet because when thinking of Helena her mind was a confused jumble of what-ifs. There were the small touches; when she'd first cuffed Helena at the HG Wells home in England, when they'd been in Egypt, just a few short hours ago at the Sporting Goods Store when they'd rescued Adelaide, that intuitive little girl. It was almost like a subtle flirtation. Flirtation? Helena wasn't flirting with Myka was she? And, Myka thought to herself, had she flirted back? Did she have feelings for Helena that went beyond those of a dear friendship?

"I just want to get home is all," she finally told her partner.

"Sure Myks," Pete replied hesitantly, "No problem."

Pete knew something was up. He may have been a full grown man-child but he wasn't a fool, he'd first noticed something was up in Russia when Myka and Helena had bantered over the receiver HG had placed in Myka's coat at the cemetery. He'd had a vibe, a good one, one that was almost … passionate was the only word he could come up with, and had passed it off with a shrug. But now seeing Myka in full on contemplative mode and after seeing the look on HG's face as they'd driven off, he wondered if that vibe had meant more than he thought.

They pulled into Leena's and with a quick "Goodnight" Myka was gone.

A couple days later found the gang doing inventory at the warehouse. Myka retreated to the library saying she needed to "research something". Steve was helping Artie wrangle P.T Barnum's Jack-In-The-Box, which had been knocked off a shelf and was now multiplying all over the place. Claudia and Pete were stuffing their faces with cookies while filing.

"Hey Claudia," Pete started.

""What is it Pete-amus?"

"Have you noticed Myka's been a bit, well, off, lately?

"Since you guys came back from Wisconsin? Definitely."

"Any ideas as to what's up? I'm getting some weird vibes."

"It's probably because her and HG are hopelessly in love with each other and they're just too stubborn to admit it to themselves … and each other."

Pete's mouth gaped open.

"In love, like in loooooove? HG and Myka? What the hell Claud?"

"Oh come on Pete, like you hadn't figured that out?"

"But Helena's in Wisconsin,"Pete stammered."With that little girl, and that Nate guy."

"Yes, yes she is, would you want to know why?"

"Enlighten me."

Claudia placed a file before folding her arms and staring Pete full in the face.

"Well, those affiliated with the Warehouse usually end up dead, missing or crazy right?"

"Right."

"HG feels if she avoided the Warehouse, where Myka happens to be, that firstly, none of the above will happen to her, but more importantly none of the above will happen to Myka because of her. She's almost lost Myka, first in Egypt, which granted was when HG was a bit cray cray leaving you guys in Warehouse 2 like that but bygones. Secondly, she almost lost that chess game and would've seen Myka's skull split right in front of her when Sykes had control of her and there's other examples of course but she ran and is playing Suzy Homemaker in the dairy state, she's hiding because she thinks she's protecting Myka, and in turn herself, that way."

"Um?" Pete looked confused.

Claudia took a deep breath.

"Then there's our dear Agent Bering. I'm guessing when you guys left HG's, Myka encouraged her to live a beautiful life with that dude and his daughter?"

"Well ya, we both did, how did you know?"

"Ugh," Claudia said, "That's so Myka. She was lying Pete. She's never been in love with a woman before so she was totally confusing love with loyalty. She said what she thought HG wanted to hear most, when in reality what they both wanted to hear was, 'stay with me', 'love me', 'let's make finger babies'."

"Finger babies?"

"Urban Dictionary Pete, look it up."

Pete stuffed two cookies in his mouth. Food always helped him think. Food helped him with everything come to think of it. Swallowing he turned back to Claudia, "Well, what are we going to do? Is there anything we can do?"

"Oh we'll figure something out Peteman," Claudia grinned.

A few days later Claudia was alerted by a ping. A body, found in 1800s period dress had been found in an alley in London, England. In searching for clues, she also discovered there happened to be the creme de la creme of Medical Examiner Conferences occurring in the city as well. After hacking into a few airlines and hotels, Claudia found lab tech Emily Lake was participating in the conference. Claudia clapped with glee and ran to find Artie.

He was in the Roman wing with Pete, Myka and Steve - having received a ping of his own. Trailer lay nearby, head on his paws, snoring softly.

"Pete, Myka, I want you two to head to New York to find out who's been causing drag queens to tie people up with their boas and leave them in various places, Steve and Claudia can head to London to check into this period costume murder.

"No!" CLaudia practically shouted.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Uh," she stammered. "Shouldn't Pete and Steve go together instead? The peculiarities in New York have been taking place in the Chelsea District right?"

"So!" Artie growled.

"So, there's a lot of, well, gay people, in the Chelsea District." Claudia looked at Steve, then gave a sideways glance to Myka whom she noticed gulped audibly. "As Warehouse Agents we're supposed to keep a low profile at all times right? Wouldn't it be better, for the case of course, if Pete and Steve went, as, you know, a couple?"

Pete rounded on Steve, who stepped back shaking his head vigorously. "YES!" He lifted his shirt advancing on poor Steve. "Come on Jinxsy, you know you can't resist Pete Lattimer and his 12-pack."

"Artie?" Steve whined.

Artie scratched his goatee glancing at Claudia speculatively, Claudia smiled her sweetest smile, hope building like a fire in her chest.

"It does make sense I suppose. Myka, you take Claudia instead - see what's going on in London. Steve, sorry, but you're stuck with that," he said gesturing to the still dancing Pete.

Claudia grabbed Myka by the arm, "Come on! We need to get to the Bed and Breakfast to pack. Don't worry, I'll arrange for a hotel!"

Artie looked after Claudia as she bounded down the aisle, something was up, he just wasn't sure what yet.

Eight hours later, Myka and Claudia were in a cab on their way to the hotel in bustling London. Claudia yawned and had another sip of Red Bull.

"How are you not jet lagged Myka?"

"I slept on the plane Claud. Pete and you will never learn," she slapped Claudia gently on the arm.

Claudia affably returned the slap before grabbing the bull by the horns, "So Myks, have you heard from HG lately?"

The effect was instantaneous. Myka's body language was immediately closed off and she crossed her arms tightly.

"Helena? I called her once, I haven't heard back from her yet. Not that it matters does it? She's in Wisconsin now, with Nate and Adelaide."

Her shoulders slumped and Claudia couldn't help but feel sorry for the friend she'd come to regard as a big sister.

"Just wondering, you guys were so close and now, well, now you hardly talk about her since Pete and you returned from Wisconsin."

"She's got a life there now Claud. She doesn't want anything to do with the Warehouse, or me, or us I mean. She doesn't have time for us," she quickly backtracked. She immediately looked out the window missing Claudia's satisfied smirk.

They arrived at their hotel, dropped their bags and immediately went to the alley where the body had been found. The dead man, about 25, was indeed decked out in full period costume, complete with spats and pocket watch, and he had a look of complete dismay on his death hardened features. Myka recognized the style of dress from the 1880s and '90s. The young man had a slip of paper with the Oscar Wilde quote, "true friends stab you in the front" in his pocket. When the two agents tried to neutralize them, nothing happened. The only other clue they found was a ticket stub. When inquiring with the London detective assigned to the case they realized the ticket stub was from a nearby theatre currently showing live readings of Wilde's poetry. The two made arrangements to meet with the owner of the theatre the following day and returned to the hotel where Claudia insisted they head to the bar for a quick drink. Myka followed only after a session of incessant whining and begging. Claudia noticed a lot of ME Conference name tags in the bar and was hoping HG would be among them.

Myka went to the WC while Claudia ordered their drinks. With hers in hand she turned and her drink went shattering to the floor.

"HG!"

"Claudia, darling! Still making you nervous am I?"

HG Wells gracefully collected the shards of glass before placing them on the bar and ordering another for the clumsy red head.

"Now, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Helena?"

Myka had returned from the bathroom. Claudia watched as the two drew closer to each other as if there was no one else in the bar. It didn't take a fool to notice the way they only had eyes for each other, the way they instinctively glanced at the others lips. Myka smiled uncertainly while HG, at first hesitant, had the look of a hungry lion sizing up its prey. Inwardly, Claudia was doing jumping jacks.

"Myka? I'm here for the Medical Examiner's conference, this is my hotel. What are you doing here?"

"Case!" Claudia jumped in. "Something to do with Oscar Wilde, you knew him didn't you HG?"

Startled as if she'd forgotten Claudia was there, HG jumped slightly. "Well yes, yes I did, tried sleeping with him once but no luck."

She turned back to Myka. "Myka, I'm sorry I haven't called, I just…"

"It's quite alright," Myka said brusquely. "We should get to bed Claudia, jet lag and all."

"But, Myka, HG knew Wilde, she'll know things we possibly couldn't. She could help," Claudia turned to HG. "You could help!"

"Darling," HG started. "The warehouse isn't my life anymore."

"But," Claudia started.

"Yes," Myka said. "HG has been very clear she doesn't want anything to do with the Warehouse Claudia."

Myka turned and left with a short good night.

A blush of red passed across HG's cheeks and someone with a lesser trained eye than Claudia wouldn't have noticed it. Helena immediately regained her composure and stood, head held high.

"Who are you two kidding?" Claudia practically hissed at the scientist.

"What on earth are you talking about?" HG asked hands on hips.

"Ha," Claudia barked. "You know exactly what I'm talking about HG. You. And Myka. And the little heart shapes dancing above both your heads whenever you're together!"

"Oh, well," HG's composure broke for another moment.

"How's Nate?"

"Well," HG said, fidgeting again, which for a woman who was usually so controlled, unsettled Claudia with her actions. "Nate and I are no longer together, for quite some time now actually. He just couldn't recover from the lies I'd told him in my coming to Wisconsin. I found a nice apartment there and Nate has been kind enough to let me spend as much time as I like with Adelaide so it's quite lovely really."

"So, you're single?" Claudia asked. "Available?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Helena asked.

"It has to do with everything HG. Take this case with us, I'll get Myka to come around."

"Darling, you're talking nonsense."

"Oh am I?" Claudia said. "You have absolutely no inclination to work with Myka on this case? Hang out with Myka on a regular basis, be near her? Now that you're completely … available?"

"Well, I do miss Myka so and it's been a while since the thrill of the chase. Being a lab tech is a good job for me but it does tend to get a bit tedious, would be nice to get my hands dirty so to speak, but I don't know what that has to do with Myka and me being … available as you put it."

Claudia took her by the arm and led her to the elevator.

"Sure you don't HG, sure you don't."

Claudia couldn't see HG's face but she was sure she could feel her smile.

Myka sat up in bed abruptly. She'd had a dream, not a bad dream she thought. She couldn't recall what it was about exactly. All she could remember was being in a warm place where she'd been stalked by a brown eyed jaguar and her lips were swollen, there was a pulsating in her lower stomach and she felt, to put it in Claudia's words, as if she were wearing 38 Snuggies. She jumped in the shower, keeping the temperature cold to cool down a little after the unsettling dream. She shook her head as she towelled off before throwing on some tight black jeans, boots, a shear red top and her long black raincoat. She blow dried her curls into some semblance of order and headed to the lobby to meet Claudia.

She spotted the future caretaker of the Warehouse immediately in her teal raincoat, purple jeans and red Chuck Taylor's. Beside her, looking stunning in light gray slacks and a navy peacoat was Helena G Wells.

"Myka! Hi!" Claudia bounced towards her, grasping her by the arms.

"Claudia,what the hell?" Myka whispered furiously.

"Oh quit being a Debbie Downer, you know she can help us with this case, just because you're frazzled she's here…"

"I'm not frazzled, why would I be frazzled?" Myka drew herself to her full height and looked down at Claudia who simply beamed up at her.

"Oh, no reason."

"If I may interject," Helena grasped Myka's arm and gently pulled her away from Claudia. Her hand lingered as brown eyes burned into green before it fell to her side.

"Myka, I only want to help."

Myka stood rigidly before smiling hesitantly. "Of course, Helena, I mean HG, of course, well lets go."

Interviews at the theatre weren't revealing much before the agents and lab tech found out one of the actors reading the poetry had been dismissed for punching a member of the audience who had been texting during one of his Wilde readings. The three of them headed to his apartment searching for clues, he had all sorts of literature on Wilde and they found several quill pens.

"Oscar used pens just like this," Helena said. "Said it helped the words flow better. Kept several journals, he did, wait, what if the artifact is one of Oscar's old journals?"

"It could be the page found on the body didn't neutralize because it was torn from the actual journal," Myka said, shooting a triumphant look at Helena, who smiled widely back.

"We need to find that book," Claudia said.

As they were about to leave they heard a key in the door.

Claudia pulled her Tesla and moved to the door while a young man entered.

"What the hell?"

"Secret Service," Myka said showing her badge. "Where's Wilde's journal?"

"Get out of here, you can't have it!" The young man pulled a knife and Claudia stepped from behind the door. Myka pulled her gun, instinctively moving to cover HG. Helena smiled.

"Hey buster," Claudia said, "Let's just talk about this, that journal, it's affecting you, this isn't who you are."

The young man advanced, anger clouding his features. "You don't understand, Oscar and I won't have our readings interrupted."

"No, you don't understand, listen to Claudia, there's something affecting you, the journal is affecting you, you're not yourself," Myka said.

Roaring, the young man charged Myka. She clotheslined him, worried risking a shot could hit one of her friends and Claudia quickly zapped him with the tesla. They donned their purple gloves and pulled the small leather journal form his pocket. All three shielded their eyes as they dropped it in the bag along with the pages found with the bodies and were rewarded with a bright spark of light.

After the authorities were called and the young man was taken away in a police cruiser, the group headed back to their hotel. After the days adventures Helena declared she'd be taking everyone out for dinner at the hotel dining room, rumoured to be one of the best in London. Claudia, seeing opportunity feigned mysterious flu like symptoms and apologized profusely for having to miss out on dinner.

"Myka, shall we?" Helena offered her arm and Myka took it hesitantly and they glided off to the restaurant as Claudia clapped her hands with glee, returned to her room and promptly ordered a pizza.

Over lamb chops and red wine Myka filled Helena in on the artifacts they'd been collecting in her absence, most had the usual element of danger but others were quite amusing, like Charlie Chaplin's bowler hat which had made Pete continually act out Chaplin's silent roles.

Helena laughed and ordered more wine from the waiter, who'd already filled their glasses twice.

"So," Myka said in a break in the conversation. "How's Nate?"

"Well I'm not rightly sure darling, you see we're no longer together."

"Oh, Helena, I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Oh yes my dear, I cared deeply for Nate but unfortunately it was never anything more than a, farce I'm afraid. Nate simply wasn't my, how does Claudia put it? He wasn't my person."

"Your person?"

Helena smiled, brown eyes sparkling and Myka's breath caught in her throat.

"You know, the one person who you're meant for. The yin to your yang, the one being on this earth meant for you, meant to know your deepest desires, your utmost fears and love you despite it all. Your person."

"Ah," Myka said taking a gulp of wine. "I never thought of it that way, at the time I suppose thought Sam was my person but looking back, I realize maybe he wasn't. I wonder if I'll ever find mine."

"I think you will darling," Helena practically purred and Myka felt a blush making its way up from her neck. She polished off another glass of wine and the waiter promptly moved to refill it. She couldn't help but notice the way the candlelight bounced off Helena's glossy hair and the way that same light danced in those deep dark eyes, eyes so dark one felt herself lost in them.

Helena noticed the way Myka's brilliant green eyes darkened with a hint of passion and felt herself responding in kind. She couldn't push the envelope, not yet. She knew Myka had never done this kind of thing before, knew that the vague possibility of a life with Myka meant life with the Wareshouse, a place Helena loved but a place which also held so many tragic memories for her.

"Perhaps we should head up to bed," she suggested. "Early morning and all?"

"Yes, of course," Myka said.

Standing, Myka realized she'd had more wine than she thought. She swayed a bit before feeling Helena's arm strong about her waist. Helena laughed, "Why Agent Bering, are you drunk?"

"No, I am not." Myka said stubbornly. "I'm just a bit … tipsy."

Myka led the way to her room, supported by the scientist. Myka fumbled with her jacket searching all the pockets.

"Shit!"

"What is it?" HG asked.

"Claudia has both our room keys."

Helena suppressed a small smile, "that is a problem."

Myka went to knock on the door but was stopped by her English counterpart, "If Claudia isn't feeling well, perhaps, well perhaps you should just stay with me tonight."

"What?" Myka stood, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Oh come Myka, so old fashioned," Helen laughed. "We're friends, friends share beds all the time, it'll be, oh what is it called, a slumber party?"

"Right," Myka said. "Well, lead the way."

Opening the door, the two women entered HG's room. Myka was still feeling a bit disoriented from all the wine but was conscious of absolutely everything in the room, especially the intoxicating scent of Helena's perfume.

"Helena…" Myka faltered.

"Yes darling?"

Myka took a step towards the infamous HG Wells, chewing on her bottom lip. She raised her arm before letting it drop to her side. In turn, Helena took a step towards her, they were less than a foot apart.

"I just, I'm glad you're helping Claudia and I on this case," she shrugged. "I've really missed you."

Helena took another small step forward, "And I've missed you my dear"

Meaning to take a step back but the wine messing with her equilibrium, Myka stumbled, caught in Helena's arms.

"Thanks" Myka muttered before opening her eyes and seeing Helena gazing directly at her. Myka looked down at Helena's red lips imagining what it would be like if she had pressed her own against them. The pit of her stomach roiled and she gulped. Get yourself together Bering she told herself.

Helena could see the conflict of emotions on Myka's face. She also knew the addition of wine wouldn't have the Secret Service agent thinking clearly. She cupped Myka's cheek gently and placed a soft kiss on her brow.

"Let's get to bed shall we?"

Myka's eyes had remained closed when Helena drew back, suddenly they popped open.

"Pyjamas!"

"Pardon me?" Helena asked.

"I don't have any pyjamas," Myka stood there shrugging her shoulders.

Helena smiled reaching into her suitcase. "Don't worry my dear, I'm sure I can find something for you."

The "something" was a black, silk nightdress which Myka regarded with a look of sheer embarrassment.

Helena smirked, "sorry darling, it's all I have."

Myka, blushing furiously, slipped into the silk nightie in the washroom before wrapping herself in one of two thick cotton robes hanging from the door. Once she was ready she slipped out of the bathroom to see Helena standing by the window wearing the same nightdress but in a royal blue colour. She was a vision, the moonlight on her face, clearly in deep concentration. Myka cleared her throat and Helena turned, smirking slightly at the robe.

"Are you cold darling?"

"Nope, fine, just fine," Myka said hugging the robe tighter around her. "The bathroom's free."

Helena smiled again before entering the bathroom.

Myka threw the robe on a chair and dove into the bed, the nightdress barely came to the bottom of her ass. It certainly wasn't the old t-shirt and boxer shorts she was used to wearing in bed but she nevertheless took a moment to revel in how the silk felt against both her skin and the cool sheets. Moments later, Helena emerged from the bathroom and switched off the light bathing the room in darkness. She lithely slipped in beside Myka, who was on her back, and rolled towards her.

"Goodnight Agent Bering."

"Goodnight Helena."

Myka awoke to something soft and smelling faintly of apples tickling her nose. She woke with a start to realize she had been practically nuzzling Helena's neck and had one arm loosely draped across the slender woman's hips. Her start awoke Helena who seeing their predicament merely smiled.

"Well good morning hen."

"Good morning, sorry about that," Myka retracted her arm taking a moment to revel in her arm gliding along Helena's silk covered hip. She cleared her throat.

"Not a worry my dear, it's been a great many years since I've awoken with a beautiful woman's arm draped over my hip."

Myka blushed before rolling out of bed and grabbed the robe off the chair wrapping it about herself.

"Helena, we need to talk," she stammered.

"Yes?" Helena made to get out of the bed, the front of the night dress dipping dangerously low to reveal a generous side of breast. Myka gulped. "No!" she shouted. "Stay there, I mean, It's, just wait a second while I get this out."

Helena, a bit confused but grinning like the Cheshire Cat sank back down under the bed clothes and waved her hand urging the agent on.

"When I left you at Nate's, I believed with all my heart it was what was best for you, that Nate was best for you. But I need you to know, when I'm near you, when you look at me, I, well I feel things that firstly I haven't felt for a very long time and secondly, that I never expected to feel with…with…"

"A woman?" Helena finished.

"Well yes. Myka bit her lip again. "My head is a swirl of thoughts and you being here. It's really so great having you near again. Without you to discuss literature, languages, everything, it's so different at the Warehouse. I just need to sort out what's going on in my head but I thought you should know. I mean, I know I have no hold on your life decisions, that you've built a new life, I just thought you should know, you know?" she finished lamely.

"No hold on my decisions?" Helena's tone was incredulous.

She exited the bed and walked towards Myka, slowly, like the stalking jungle cat from Myka's dream. The Secret Service agent backed up nervously until her back hit the door.

"Myka Ophelia Bering," she purred when she reached the taller woman. Myka was at first horrified then completely turned on to discover the heat pooling at her core.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"You have every hold on me darling. Nate was, a distraction. A cover if you will because I thought the one person I realized I could love wholly, my one, wasn't free to be mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you." Helena looked up, brown eyes boring into brown and gently placed her lips against Myka's. It was brief but the effect was immediate. A shock went through Myka's body, one she was sure Helena felt too

"Wow."

When she opened her eyes, Helena had retreated to the other side of the room and was looking at her questioningly. "I think its best, you take some time with this. We both know how we feel about one another, I just don't want you to get into something you're not quite sure about."

Feeling emboldened Myka dropped the robe she'd been wearing to the floor, her courage fuelled upon hearing Helena's soft gasp as she saw the curly-haired agent in nothing but her silk nightdress with legs that went on for days. It was Myka who stalked across the room this time.

"You're right, I think I just need some time to process … this. Then maybe I can come visit you in Wisconsin, or you can come to South Dakota. You don't have to work at the Warehouse, that's totally your call, well, you and the Regents of course, but maybe dinner? Until then," she stopped dead in front of Helena before gently grasping her by the hips and claiming her mouth for her own. Myka had only meant to return the chaste, gentle kiss bestowed upon her by Helena moments before but as their lips connected Helena made a gentle growl in the back of her throat and something overcame Myka. She moved one hand up from Helena's hip and entangled it in her dark hair. Myka's mouth opened slightly to the explorations of Helena's tongue and the kiss deepened. Following her heart, Myka gently grasped Helena's bottom lip in her teeth giving a slight tug. The growl in Helena's throat deepened to a soft moan and the kiss deepened before the two broke apart with a gasp, Myka's hand still toying with the dark masses of Helena's hair.

"Righty ho then," Helena said smiling.

"Whoa," Myka said. "That was…" her eyes clouded a bit, "Helena, that was amazing, I just need a little time, okay?"

"Of course darling," Helena brushed a stray curl behind Myka's ear smiling. "We have all the time in the world."

- 2 weeks later -

Helena was busy testing samples in the lab and checked her phone for the 100th time. She hadn't heard from Myka in a couple days now and was a bit concerned. The agent was supposed to come to Wisconsin for dinner and, Helena hoped, a dessert which involved the two of them, naked and entwined in the sheets of Helena's bed. She jumped when the phone rang in her hand, but it wasn't the number she was hoping for.

"HG? Is that you?"

"Agent Lattimer?"

"Oh thank God, look HG..." Pete's voice broke.

Helena's heart thumped in her chest. "Pete, what is it? What's wrong?"

Pete quickly filled her in on Paracelcus taking over the Warehouse and the fact Claudia was trapped inside with him, Helena was curious where she fit in with all of this when he stopped, "And Myka…"

Fear flooded Helena's stomach.

"Myka? What's wrong with Myka Pete?"

"Helena, it's cancer. You need to get here. Now."

Myka's eyes fluttered open. She was always so tired, but at least the pain wasn't as bad today. She realized there was someone holding her hand, not Pete's large callused hands but small, soft hands with long fingers. Myka gently turned her head.

"Helena?"

The scientists eyes filled with tears. She'd gasped with shock upon first seeing Myka in the hospital bed in her weakened state. Doctors had removed as much of the mass as they could during surgery but as Paracelcus told Pete, the cancer had spread and now there was nothing to do but make her comfortable and wait. Pete had been beside himself when Helena arrived at the hospital. She talked him into letting Artie take him home so he could get some sleep and she could have some time with Myka.

"Myka, my darling Myka, you silly girl, why didn't you call?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I didn't want you to worry and hey, you're HG Wells, HG Wells doesn't cry," Myka whispered gently.

Helena smiled sadly, "she does when the woman she loves is being ravaged by cancer."

Myka smiled again, her hand ghosting up to caress Helena's cheek.

"The woman you love?"

"Yes, my darling. It's you. You're my person, my one. I just wish I'd had the courage to tell you sooner."

Myka sighed, tears welling in her eyes, Helena was dismayed. "Drat, I shouldn't have said that, darling Myka, I'm sorry."

"No," Myka whispered. "These are happy tears. You're my person too Helena."

Helena choked back a sob before removing her boots and gently climbing into the small hospital bed. Careful of all the wires attached to the Secret Service agent she wrapped her arms around her and held her until she fell asleep.

Back at the Bed and Breakfast, Artie, Steve and Mrs. Frederick were figuring the best way to save the Warehouse from Paracelsus' clutches. Tech wizard she was Claudia had been able to rig a Farnsworth to talk to them without Paracelsus knowing and they were continually hitting dead ends on how to get rid of the 500-year-old alchemist. Pete crept past them, suitcase in hand. He needed to get to Hong Kong and fast and knew neither Artie or Mrs. Fredrick would approve of what he was about to do. Yes, the Warehouse was in danger but it was Myka who needed him more. He called HG on the way filling her in on his plan and confirming she could accomplish what he had hoped she could. With her confirmation he boarded his plane and prayed Myka could hold on for a few more days.

Helena awoke with a start. She'd dozed off in the hospital chair. She looked up to see Myka regarding her with a glance full of tenderness.

"You're beautiful when you sleep,," she whispered.

"You're beautiful all the time my love," Helena whispered back.

Myka smiled, radiantly despite the pain coursing through her body.

"You need to eat a decent meal, shower."

"Artie is coming by soon so I can do just that, lunch and a shower and I can be back here in half an hour"

"You should all be working to save the Warehouse instead of hanging out in this dreary place all the time."

"Anywhere you are Myka Bering is anything but dreary," Helena said taking the agents hand and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Helena," Myka smiled drifting off to sleep. Helena brushed a lone tear from her cheek and turned to see Artie in the door.

"How is she?"

"Fading," Helena said choking back a sob.

Artie frowned, "you go, I'll stay with her. I don't suppose you know where Pete is do you?"

Helena shrugged, "not a clue."

Artie didn't need Steve to know she was lying. He also hoped Pete knew what the hell he was doing.

Pete easily made his way into the Warehouse using the chessboard in the Regents old chamber in Hong Kong. Claudia, pacing, quickly handed him a small bag, whispered a few words in his ear and shoved him back through the portal before Paracelsus could figure out what was going on. Pete hugged the red-head fiercely and was gone.

It was late when he returned to the hospital. Myka looked terrible but was at least fitfully sleeping. Helena was pacing back and forth in front of the window but turned when Pete entered.

"Did you get it?"

He reached into the bag, pulling out the bowl Paracelsus used to become immortal and the scalpel he said could be used to cure Myka's cancer.

"Please, Helena," tears were forming in the corner of his eyes.

She started at the formal use of her name. Pete always called her HG. She could see the pain in his eyes and knew it was echoed in her own.

"I love her Pete."

"I know you do, and you know I do too, she's really all I've got. Now save her."

Pete guarded the door while Helena carefully followed the instructions Pete shared from Paracelsus. The bowl began wafting with blue smoke, smoke Helena gently blew into Myka's face. Her heart monitor immediately went nuts, the alarm blaring.

"What the hell!" Pete yelled. "There's a nurse coming."

Helena quickly hid the bowl and scalpel, tears of joy running down her face as she immediately noticed the colour returning to Myka's cheeks and that her breathing became less laboured. The nurse came running, but was in for a major surprise when she discovered Myka's vitals were completely normal.

"I need to call the doctor, now. This is a miracle!"

She left running and Pete grasped Helena in his arms.

"Thank you HG, thank you!"

Myka felt the woman beside her stir before becoming once again still . Myka still couldn't believe she was completely free of the cancer. The astonished doctors had let her come home the night before and there was no question Helena would be there to hold her as she fell asleep in her own bed for the first time in two weeks. Using the artifact Claudia sent with Pete from Hong Kong, an Egyptian scythe from Warehouse 2, Artie was able to banish Paracelcus from the Warehouse and restore Mrs. Fredrick as caretaker.

Helena's arm was draped across Myka's stomach. She knew it was early but she couldn't resist running a finger up the smooth skin, to Helena's shoulder and down again.

"Mmm," Helena said. "Good morning Agent Bering."

"Good morning Ms. Wells," she replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks," Myka turned to face her. "Helena, you saved my life, you, and Pete, there's no way I could ever..." a tear slipped down her cheek.

Helena captured the tear with her thumb.

"I'd do it again a million times Myka. Person, remember?"

Myka smiled, before extending her neck and placing her lips against Helena's. She sighed contentedly before deepening the kiss. Helena gently pushed her away, "Myka you just got back from the hospital, your health."

Myka had a lascivious gleam in her eye.

"Back from the hospital and completely cured, because of you Helena G Wells."

With a ruffling of the bed clothes Myka rolled, pinning Helena beneath her. She rolled her hips lazily against placing one leg gently between Helena's eliciting a gasp from the older woman. Helena instinctively wrapped her hands around Myka's hips urging her closer.

"Myka, whatever happened to, you know, processing everything."

"Helena, I almost died without ever making love to you, that was processing enough."

Their lips crashed against each other, mouths eagerly open, tongues intertwining. Helena gently grasped Myka's bottom lip between her teeth before moving down to assault the Secret Service agents neck. Myka pulled back, just long enough to off her t-shirt and throw it to the floor. Helena gasped at the expanse of soft white skin, her hands reaching up to gently massage Myka's full breasts, expertly tweaking her nipples with her thumbs causing Myka to moan deeply and collapse against her. Helena rolled them so she was on top and able to remove her night dress, the blue one she'd worn in London. It was Myka's turn to gasp at Helena's porcelain skin. She was like a living, breathing statue of ivory. Helena lowered herself and the feeling of breast to breast was exquisite and caused Myka to moan softly at the feeling.

"You're sure my love, I mean really sure?"

Myka smiled, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Helena smiled before assaulting Myka's mouth once more. She made her way kissing down the agents neck before gently biting her shoulder and collar bone. She buried her hands in Myka's hair as she clamped her mouth down on a nipple. The noises Myka was now making were driving her crazy with passion. She sucked and nipped gently, switching from breast to breast before making her way back up to crush her mouth against Myka's. Myka's hands were everywhere, in Helena's hair, on her breasts, raking her short nails down Helena's back spurring her on.

"Helena, please," she begged.

"Of course milady," Helena grinned wickedly before slowly, achingly making her way back down Myka's body placing nips and kisses along the way. She gently tugged Myka's boxer shorts off, secretly giving thanks the agent had gone sans underwear the night before and settled between her legs. She kissed each inner thigh before slowly running a finger down the centre of Myka's folds, which were sopping wet and ready for her. Hips bucking, Myka moaned loudly.

"Hush, now darling, we don't want to wake everyone"

"I'm past caring," Myka growled quietly.

Helena grinned before pressing two fingers deep within the woman she loved. She dipped her head to join her fingers revelling in the first taste of the Secret Service agent. Myka grasped at the sheets at her side stiffing another moan.

"Oh god, Helena."

As Helena's fingers slowly made a come hither gesture deep within Myka her tongue explored every fold and inch of her core before gently sucking and nipping at the bundle of nerves of her centre. Myka was close, she could tell by the noises she was making and by the way her muscles were tightening around her dancing fingers.

"Come for me darling," she whispered before starting a fresh assault of Myka's womanhood with her tongue.

Myka's back arched with release and a slow deep moan escaped her lips before she fell back gasping for air. Helena slowly made her way back up Myka's body with gentle kisses before finding her mouth. Myka's eyes opened in surprise then filled with desire upon tasting herself on Helena's lips. Breaking the kiss she smiled, rolling and pinning Helena beneath her once more.

"My turn."

- fin -


End file.
